Who's your Uncle?
by unclelarry4life
Summary: 24 year old Quinton has finally moved into New Jersey and is greeted by his new neighbors...


Chapter 1: Lounging

It was a beautiful summer morning in New Jersey, Quinton had just finished moving into the New Jersey area.

Quinton had moved to New Jersey to get used to a more natural life than a busy city life in Chicago.

Quinton worked as a proffesional film artist, finding wonders of nature and capturing them on his camera.

Quinton and his dog Buddy were settling in and making some canned soup when Quinton heard a knock on his door. Quinton got up and looked out the window to see an elderly man with hat and a Corona Extra in his hand.

Quinton opened the door to say hello.

"Hello," Quinton greeted.

"Hey," The man said, "I saw that you were moving into the neighborhood, so I decided to greet you."

"Thanks," Quinton replied, "I'm Quinton and this is my dog Buddy."

"I'm Larry," Uncle Larry said, "Where did you come from?"

"I come from Chicago," Quinton replied, "How far down the road do you live?"

"Just around the corner," Uncle Larry replied, "Listen, I'm recording a video for my YouTube channel in a minute, I'm gonna be cooking up some bacon cheeseburgers. Do you want to join?"

Bacon burgers were Quintons favorite his response was "Sure, sounds great!"

"Great," Uncle Larry said, "Swing by at around 4 and we'll start then."

"Alright see ya," Quinton said as Uncle Larry started walking to his house.

Quinton thought Uncle Larry was a nice guy and couldnt wait to lounge around with him

Chapter 2: Chilling

It was around 3:50 so Quinton thought it was time to head out to Larry's place.

Quinton walked around the block to Larry's house and saw him around back with his camera.

Uncle Larry started talking, "Hey everybody welcome to the lounge with all you fellow loungers, chiller, ballers, and grillers. Today we have a special guest, our new neighbor Quinton!" Uncle Larry made a waving motion signaling Quinton to sit down at the chair next to him.

Quinton sat down right next to Uncle Larry

"Today on Chillin n' Grillin we're gonna be making some awesome bacon cheeseburgers, but first we're gonna do some challenges.

Quinton didn't know about the challenge, it worried him knowing the challenges that exist on youtube.

"Today's challenge is the Try not to Laugh challenge with water," Uncle Larry explained.

Quinton calmed down a little but wondered about Larry's humor

They set up the chairs and got a mouthful of water.

Uncle Larry's Nephew Jesse, who also had a youtube channel came by and helped with the channel McJuggerNuggets.

They began the challenge and laughed their asses off.

Quinton was having a great time tellng jokes and laughing.

"Alright that was fun now time for a fun game I love to play," Uncle Larry said...

Chapter 3: Balling

"Basketball! More specifically H.O.R.S.E." Uncle Larry explained.

Quinton remembered that he took 4 years of basketball classes in college. He knew all about H.O.R.S.E.

They Played horse for a bit and made a lot of crazy trick shots, as well as some hilarious fails.

Jesse was pretty bad but Quinton was bombing it. He was scoring and trick shoting left and right.

Uncle Larry started talking again, "How about we play some regular 3 v 3, I can get Tom out and invite Joe and JT."

Quinton had no idea who those people were, he figured out Tom was his son since he was in the house and found out JT was Jesse's brother and Joe was a friend.

They all out and it was a three versus three with Uncle Larry, Quinton, and Jefferey on the first team and Jesse, Joe, and Tom on the second team.

Team One was kicking ass against team two mostly because of Quinton and Uncle Larry.

After an hour the game was over and Team One won 34 to 11.

"You play Basketball a lot I assume," Uncle Larry asked Quinton.

"Yeah, I played for 4 years at college and won over 20 trophies in the process," Quinton explained.

"Cool!" Uncle Larry replied, "Well now that we've finished Balling, let's grill those Bacon Burgers I've been talking about?"

Chapter 4: Grilling

Uncle Larry came out with a full plate of 8 Patties, Lettuce, Cheddar, Tomatoes, Onions, Pickles, Bacon, and Buns.

Quinton was a little confused about the quantity since there were only six people over, but Uncle Larry had eight of everything. Quinton asked and Uncle Larry said.

"I invited Jesse and Jeffreys, Mom and Dad over too"

Quinton felt welcome to see the neighborhood greeting him and treating him nicely.

While they were cooking and preparing Quinton kept eyeing the delicious meat and the tender buns of the burgers but somehow, past his intense love of burgers, Quinton found him self gazing at another type of meat and buns.

He was staring at Uncle Larrys crotch and ass intensely until he realized what he was doing.

He immediately got back to working on the bacon cheddar fries.

They finished the burgers and presented them to the camera.

After presentation they were served burgers and fries and they all took a bite. Everyone gave their opinion on it, but what Quinton said was a little different.

Quinton said, "I've had 100's of burgers throughout my life, but this... this takes the God damn cake."

"Well now that we've finished eating we can go on inside for our final activity," Uncle Larry started...

Chapter 5: Gaming

"Our last activity is gaming," Uncle Larry finished.

They went inside as JT, Jesse's Mom and Dad, and Joe went home.

Tom started up the Xbox One and put in a Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 disc.

Quintons all-time favorite game was Black Ops 3

They all sat there and started playing Zombies mode.

for 2 hours they sat there having fun killing virtual zombies, completing crazy puzzles, and earning cool power-ups.

they made it to about round 50 when Quinton was killed off by the last zombies.

Uncle Larry decided to wrap-up the video and started saying, "Thanks everyone for watching and remeber, grab yourself something cold to drink, kick your feet up, relax and we'll meet you at the lounge," Uncle Larry says as he takes a sip of his Corona Extra, "Aaaaahh."

Jesse was laughing since he did pretty good for his first match of zombies and Uncle Larry was surprised Quinton was so good at the game.

They were finishing up when they heard pounding on the roof. It turns out it had been quietly pouring rain and it had jut gotten more intense. The streets were drenched in about 2 feet of water.

Quinton was mad since he had to put Buddy in his cage.

"Shit, well listen I got some blankets so if you want to sleep on the couch you can,"

Uncle Larry explained.

Quinton, having no other choice, said yes.

Uncle Larry went to get a blanket and a pillow while he noticed Jesse was lying on the floor fast asleep.

Uncle Larry came out of his room with a red blanket and a soft white pillow

"Here you go," Uncle Larry said as he handed Quinton the blanket and pillow, "Be sure to sleep on the couch that Garfuncle isn't on."

Quinton noticed an old white cat laying on a green towel on one of the couches.

Quinton laid the pillow down, lied himself down, and covered him self in the blanket.

He was thinking about the fun he, Uncle Larry, and his new neighbors had just within a few hours of being moved in.

about 2 minutes after lying down he noticed Garfuncle get up and walk towards him. Garfuncle steps onto the couch then up onto Quintons lap.

Garfuncle was a grumpy cat, but she has already accepted Quinton as a friend.

Quinton feeling strong satisfaction fell asleep in just a few seconds.

Chapter 6: Thinking

The next day Quinton got home he was having deep thoughts about Uncle Larry

All the good laughs, fun, interests, hobbies, and humor they shared.

Quinton was never known back home for being gay, in fact he had had almost 11 girlfriends.

Quinton had dirty thoughts in his head, but they were warm and comforting thoughts.

He had to say something, perhaps DO something.

A few hours later Quinton left for Uncle Larry's

He was walking along the path thinking about what to say, but his think was disrupted by a loud screech.

Before he could react or even look behind him he was smacked by a sports car going at least 50 MPH. He did several flips in the air before landing on his back passed-out bleeding badly.

The car sped right past him without batting an eye.

Quinton landed right in front of Uncle Larry's driveway.

Uncle Larry saw through the window and was absolutely horrified.

Uncle Larry ran outside to the end of the driveway where Quinton

Uncle Larry dragged him to the house layed him on the couch and started treating his wounds, he called 911 and got him in the hospital.

Chapter 7: Healing

Quinton was all fixed up in the hospital and back home.

Uncle Larry felt so bad he volunteered to take care of Quinton until he got better.

Uncle Larry walked throught the front door and into the bedroom where Quinton was lying on his bed with a neck brace on him.

"Jesus Christ," Uncle Larry sighed, "Those guys are monsters, they've been locked up for 5 years if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah it kinda does," Quinton whispered in pain.

Uncle Larry went into the kitchen and made a bowl of soup and got Quinton a bottle of water.

He fed spoonfuls of soup and gave swigs of water to Quinton while they watched a game of Baseball on TV.

In the middle of the game Quinton just starts talking.

"I-I used to go out back of my apartment in Chicago and see smog and tall buildings, which wasn't a pleasant sight. It's part of the reason I moved to this area, just so I could stare at the woods and maye have a few beers..., but now I'm stuck in here for over three months cause of that asshole and his sports car," Quinton said with a few tears dripping down his cheek.

Uncle Larry gets up and looks at Quinton.

"Quinton, I know it sounds bizzare, but I was also in a neck brace a few months ago, and I also like staring at the woods with a beer or two. I think these events are more than just a coincidence, I think they're a sign," Uncle Larry said staring down Quinton.

Uncle Larry kneels closer to Quintons face and smiles as he kisses Quintons tender lips.

A new journey has began...

Chapter 8: Doing

It's been about 4 months since the incident and Quinton has gotten out of his neck brace.

Uncle Larry finds out about the news and decides to visit Quinton to see how he's doing.

Uncle Larry vwalks to Quintons front doorstep and peaks into the window and sees him standing there staring at a picture of Uncle Larry.

Uncle Larry knocks on the door and the familiar face opens it.

"Hey Quinton. Feeling better?" Uncle Larry asked as he hugged Quinton.

"I'm better Larry. Thanks for taking care of me," Quinton replied.

"No problem Quinton, anything for you," Uncle Larry said.

"Listen I think it's time for... you know," Quinton said as he gave Uncle Larry a seductive wink.

Uncle Larry was ready.

They walk into the bedroom and lay down on the bed making out.

They slowly stripped off their clothes revealing their naked bodies.

Uncle Larry had a 12-inch cock and Quinton had a 4-inch cock.

Uncle Larry bent Quinton over and shoved his cock in his ass.

Quinton couldn't hold in his love for Uncle Larry any longer.

So he "Let it all out," ;}

Quinton layed down on the bed and they got in the 69 position.

Larry sucked on Quintons small cock while Quinton Licks on Uncle Larry's Hairy Balls.

As it turns out Uncle Larry Didn't want to Lounge, Chill, Grill, nor Game.

All he wanted, was to Ball.

I fucking hate myself, if you don't already know this is a shitty joke. A shitty inside joke for a friend, I apologize for the infinite cringe.


End file.
